Deucalion
Deucalion was a supporting character in Teen Wolf who was originally a secondary antagonist and who is now somewhat of an anti-hero. He was first introduced in Season 3 as a blind Werewolf and the primary Alpha of the Alpha Pack. It was soon revealed that Deucalion had returned to Beacon Hills with the intention of not only recruiting Derek Hale to the Alpha Pack, but also the potential True Alpha Scott McCall, as Deucalion wanted to achieve perfection by adding such a rare Alpha to his ranks. While pursuing these two recruits, Deucalion and the Alpha Pack also had to contend with the Darach, who was revealed to be Jennifer Blake, a dark Druid who had nearly been killed by Kali on Deucalion's orders and who was hellbent on getting her revenge on him and his pack for the wounds inflicted upon her. However, she was no match for the self-proclaimed Demon Wolf, especially after Derek tricked her into healing Deucalion's damaged eyes so that he could see the scarred, mutilated face she bore as a result of Kali's attack. After Deucalion incapacitated Jennifer, who had already taken out the majority of his pack prior to their battle, Derek and Scott let Deucalion go, though they did leave him with a warning-- Talia Hale had once said that he was a man of vision, and though they hoped that he could be that man again, they would be coming after him if they learned he had returned to his bloodthirsty ways. Deucalion returned in Season 5B after being found and captured by Theo Raeken and his Chimera Pack. Though he led the group to believe that he had become blind again and was intent on getting his revenge on Scott McCall for everything that had been done to him, it was later revealed that he was actually allied with Scott all along and had allowed himself to be captured to help turn the Chimera Pack against Theo in the same way that Theo turned the McCall Pack against Scott. Deucalion continued to redeem himself further by no longer entering combat of any kind, even going so far as to study the art of bagua, or the path of least resistance, in order to avoid using violence by causing others to unintentionally inflict it upon themselves instead. When Scott and Malia called on him to join them in the battle against Gerard and Monroe's Hunter Army and the Anuk-ite under whose influence they had been for some time, he chose to remain out of the fight and instead gave them guidance by teaching them how to fight without the use of their eyes, drawing on his experience as a blind man. Deucalion was ultimately killed by Monroe's Hunters, and his final words to were to Scott in an effort to remind him that Gerard knew that he couldn't beat Scott and his pack. Deucalion is an Alpha Werewolf and is the former leader of the Alpha Pack. He has a tenuous alliance with the McCall Pack. Early Life Before being blinded and forming the Alpha Pack, Deucalion was known as a man of vision who believed that continued war with the Hunters would only lead to more losses on both sides. He was close friends with Talia Hale, the renowned and respected Alpha of the Hale Pack and her Druid Emissary Alan Deaton. They respected each other and occasionally had meetings to discuss issues that affected the werewolf community at large. He became an Alpha at some point in his life; according to Gerard Argent, he was the Alpha who bit and turned Alexander Argent in 1977, suggesting that he has been an Alpha for almost forty years if Gerard was telling the truth. ( ) During a summit with the Hale Pack, Kali's original pack, Ennis' original pack, and Deucalion and his own pack in Beacon Hills, they listened as Ennis described what the Argent Hunters did to one of his Betas before killing him. Despite Ennis' insistence that they fight back, and Laura Hale's argument that the Hunters don't discern between packs, which meant that they were all in danger, Deucalion argued that they needed to meet with the Argents and form a truce, as he had a vision of a better future in which the two sides lived in peace. Though both Talia and Deaton disagreed with his plan to meet with Gerard Argent, they ended up advising him on how to best go about it, though they warned him that Gerard was known for his brutality. Deucalion ultimately brought several of his Betas to an abandoned distillery to meet with Gerard and several of his fellow Hunters, where he found much to his horror that it was an ambush. After Gerard weakened everyone by spraying wolfsbane fog, he used a spiked mace to kill both his own people and the Betas, claiming that since the Hunters with him wanted peace as well, they needed to die. He then made it clear that he intended to frame Deucalion and his pack, since the spiked mace wounds resembled a werewolf's claws. When Deucalion desperately crawled out of the distillery, Gerard easily caught up with him and laughed at the Alpha's insistence that he had a "vision of peace," snarking that the vision was "a little short-sighted" before jamming two flash-bang arrows into Deucalion's eye sockets. He somehow made it back into town and went to meet with Talia and Deaton at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, where Deaton grimly informed him that while his eyes would physically heal, he likely would never see again. Deucalion was devastated by this news and roared at the others to leave, but though Talia and Deaton did as they were asked, Deucalion's Beta, Marco, stayed behind, as he believed Deucalion's blindness made him unfit to lead the pack and intended to kill him to become Alpha himself. Unfortunately for Marco, Deucalion quickly realized that he could still somewhat see with his werewolf vision, and he became so overcome with rage that he viciously killed Marco. After his death, Deucalion experienced a surge of power that revealed that after an Alpha kills their own Beta, they absorb their power and have their own powers enhanced to an even higher degree. This ultimately led Deucalion to kill the rest of his Betas to add their power to his own, becoming an Augmented Alpha in the process. Some time afterward, Deucalion got the idea to create his own pack of Augmented Alphas like himself, with him being the Alpha of Alphas, and he invited his associates Kali and Ennis to join him. However, he required them to kill all of their own Betas and their Emissaries prior to joining, leaving his own Emissary, Marin Morrell, alive to guide them. ( ) Ennis was the first to join Deucalion, with Kali joining afterward (though, unbeknownst to any of them, Jennifer Blake, Kali's Emissary, survived her attack and spent the next few years planning her revenge against them). ( ) An unknown amount of time after the Alpha Pack's creation, Deucalion came upon two twin Omega werewolves named Ethan and Aiden who were being used and abused by a psychotic and vicious Alpha and his pack. They possessed the unique power to merge into one extra-large werewolf, and Deucalion, eager for them to join his pack, taught them how to control their powers and seek their revenge on the pack who had terrorized them. In exchange for Deucalion's help, Ethan and Aiden agreed to join his pack after killing their own, starting with the Betas and the pack's Emissary before taking out their Alpha, who by that point was begging for his life. Upon joining the pack, Ethan and Aiden became even more powerful, though they were still the lowest-ranked of the pack due to being the youngest and newest members, which led them to essentially carry out all of Deucalion's orders. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 5B= In The Sword and the Spirit, Deucalion has been captured by the Chimera Pack. Theo Raeken is surprised that it took so much out of them just to get one blind alpha then Deuc explains that he's been "recently reblinded". The healing of his eyes by a Dark Druid proved only temporary. Apparently, he is aware of The Beast of Gevaudan and why the chimeras came for him, they want him to show Theo how the steal the power of the beast. Deuc agrees to teach him but only if Theo delivers the eyes of Scott. In Amplification, Deucalion is in Theo's lair hooked up to one of the Dread Doctors machines that keeps him weak, he's also being watched by Hayden Romero. He can tell that she's nervous, according to him, her heart rate was 110 beats per minute, he requests that she unshackles him so they both can be more at ease but she isn't going for it. He offers up information on Belasko's talons as a gesture of good will, he informs Hayden that the Dread Doctors created the talons with a specific frequency, for a specific person. If Theo puts on the talons, they'll kill him. In Lie Ability, he is still locked up in Theo's Lair being guarded by Hayden. He speculates that she's either questioning where her loyalties lie or she's finally starting to understand her role. He begins to wonder why Theo left Hayden to guard him instead of Corey or Josh, its because Hayden is stronger, faster and more fearless than both. Deuc explains he's no friends to Theo and that he would keep Hayden's secret if she left to go and save her friends. He continues to encourage Hayden to go and help her friends because he believes that they have common ground and that one day they will be friends. Before leaving Hayden injects him with knima venom. Some time later, Theo returns and he tells Deuc that he didn't find what he was looking for but he may have found something better. In The Beast of Beacon Hills, he listens as Theo, Josh and Tracy argue over the mask. Deuc explains that Josh has to be the one to wear the mask because its based in electromagnetism. He further explains that the mask is a product of genius and madness, "two traits too often found in the same mind". According to him, The Surgeon created the first mask. After watching Tracy hand Theo the Belasko's talons, he tells them that they are useless and that he's surprised Hayden didn't make Theo aware of this. He continues to talk which only further annoys Theo, he asks Tracy how powerless was she before becoming a Chimera? In his experience, its the once powerless that's always so eager to demonstrated new power. He then stands up and rips the tube of of his arm, he's been a willing prisoner the entire time, Deuc rushes Theo and breaks his arm, he reveals that the secret to stealing power to pain "take their pain, take their life, take their power", this is how you find the spark of power. He listens as Scott forms a temporary alliance with Theo, he tells Theo and Tracy that that they'll need Scott in order to get Mason's trust and that Theo can only steal its power when in wolf form. In Apotheosis, Deucalion enters the lair and watches as Theo kills Tracy and then take her power. As he and Theo walk through the tunnels, they begin to hear The Argent's sound emitters, he then explains to Theo that he must remain at full capacity. After hearing this, Theo grabs a circuit box and shocks Deuc with the electricity he drained from it, he falls to the ground and says "You known Theo, some day your willingness to stab anyone and everyone in the back might turn out to be your downfall". A few moments later, Deucalion, Scott and Liam approach Theo as he lays on the ground, he admits to lying to Theo and that he's been working with Scott. He then reveals that he's been faking his blindness and that Theo would've been able to take the power of The Beast if he had Belasko's talons and then he snaps Theo's neck. As they prepare to search for Lydia and save Mason, he is shot by Gerard Argent, he falls aginst the wall and begins to bleed. |-|Season 6= TBA Personality Deucalion was once a "man of vision" who had so much faith in the humanity of humans and werewolves alike that it made it somewhat naive, to the point where he underestimated the deceptive nature of mankind. Deucalion initially saw a better future and peace between the Hunters and werewolves, but after being blinded by veteran Hunter Gerard Argent, he became disillusioned and cynical, changing his personality for the worse. This cynical and jaded outlook on life only became worse after his Beta Marco attempted to kill him, and after he was forced to defend himself by killing Marco, he learned that he could steal the power of his Betas and become stronger and more powerful. The rush of power he got from killing Marco corrupted Deucalion, who quickly became more and more obsessed with obtaining more power as he killed the rest of his Betas. Once his pack had been slaughtered, he set his sights on creating a new Alpha Pack to gain even more power by recruiting Alphas such as himself to join him, though he required them to kill their own Betas and Emissary as the price of admission. As his hunger for power grew more and more extreme, he became fixated on creating the perfect Alpha Pack by recruiting more Alphas, particularly those who had unique powers or lineage; for example, he was drawn to Ethan and Aiden, twin werewolves who could merge to form an extremely powerful and extra-large werewolf, Derek Hale, the son of the renowned and respected Talia Hale, and Scott McCall, an exceptionally rare True Alpha who gained his power through his own strength of will, virtue, and dedication to maintaining his humanity, a type of Alpha who only appears once a century at most. Unlike his original self, who cared deeply for his pack and his fellow werewolves in general to the point where he wanted to make a truce to ensure that no one else had to die, this corrupted version of Deucalion cared little about human or supernatural lives, and even killed Ennis himself to manipulate Kali into believing he died from the wounds sustained from his battle with Derek so that she would be more motivated to put pressure on Derek to join, as Derek's membership would make it easier to recruit Scott. However, once Deucalion's sight was restored after Derek tricked Jennifer Blake into healing him, he witnessed Scott's ascension to True Alpha status, which seemed to help shock him back into his original personality. He seemed especially touched when Derek and Scott let Deucalion live, reminding him that Talia Hale once said he was a man of vision and that they hoped he could be that man again. His return to his true self was first hinted when he hired the famed mercenary Braeden to rescue Derek from the Calaveras after he was captured in Mexico, and it was later confirmed that he had joined the side of good when he teamed up with Scott to help him defeat both Theo Raeken and the Beast of Gevaudan. Though Deucalion has proved himself to be an ally to the McCall Pack, he still retains some of his more manipulative tendencies, which were evidenced when he tricked Theo into believing that Belasko's talons wouldn't help him steal the Beast's power and when he attempted to manipulate Hayden Romero, Tracy Stewart, Josh Diaz, and Corey into turning against Theo, a feat that was successful for all except for Tracy. Physical Appearance Deucalion is a handsome, tall, and lean middle-aged man with blue eyes and sandy blond hair. When he was blind, his eyes were cloudy with a red ring around his iris due to the damage from the flash-bang arrowheads. He typically dresses in a casual, comfortable fashion, preferring button-up shirts and sweaters in neutral colors paired with jeans or slacks in black, navy, or khaki. Powers and Abilities Deucalion possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an Alpha Werewolf, which have been augmented to an extremely high degree as a result of him having absorbed the power from all of his former Betas. These powers include immensely heightened supernatural strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and senses, as well as accelerated healing and pain absorption. As an Alpha Werewolf, he is not only able to shapeshift his features into a more lupine shape by making his eyes glow bright red, his fingernails and teeth extend into claws and fangs, his sideburns to grow into thick mutton chops, and his brow to become ridged, but he possesses an advanced level of shapeshifting that allows him to take a more monstrous bestial wolf form. In his Alpha form, his skin turns dark blue-black, his muscle definition becomes more pronounced, and his face and brow become even more ridged than most werecreatures. This advanced level of shapeshifting combined with his decades of experience as a werewolf has given him an intense level of mastery over his body, allowing him to fool Theo Raeken into believing that he was still blind and presumably allowing him to inhibit his scent like the Werewolves in Satomi Ito's pack. Due to his Alpha status, he can also use his Alpha roar to force Beta and Omega shapeshifters to transform or to retreat, and can inflict wounds on them that take much longer to heal than normal wounds do. He can also presumably still turn humans into werecreatures through a bite or a very deep scratch, though this process can also cause the human to die in some cases. Deucalion has also been shown to be exceptionally skilled at using the Werewolf mind manipulation ritual by piercing the back of a person's neck with his claws, a ritual that is typically only performed by Alphas due to how dangerous it can be to the target. Not only can he view the memories of the person on whom he's performing the ritual, but he can also steal, suppress, and modify memories to keep his true motives hidden from others. This was proven when he not only suppressed Isaac Lahey's memories of being captured at First National Bank, but he also implanted a false memory of himself having a conversation with the other Alphas that involved Deucalion saying they planned to kill Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes on the next full moon; in reality, Erica was already dead, and Deucalion intended to lure Derek Hale (and possibly Scott McCall) to the bank to force them to kill Boyd and Cora Hale. He is so powerful that Jennifer attempted to sacrifice fifteen innocent humans with various traits in order to gain the necessary power to defeat him; however, Jennifer was only successful in killing twelve of the fifteen (three each of virgins, warriors, healers, and philosophers) and chose to keep an alive Derek Hale as her guardian, which still proved to be insufficient to take on Deucalion until the lunar eclipse stripped him of his powers for several minutes. He is also one of the few beings who knows how to steal the powers of other supernatural creatures while killing them, a skill he taught Theo Raeken. Weaknesses Deucalion possess all the standard weaknesses associated with Werewolves, which include but are not limited to vulnerabilities to Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash, and electricity. Like all werecreatures, Deucalion's powers are influenced by the lunar cycles, making him more vicious and susceptible to loss of control on the full moon and supermoons, though the fact that he has been a Werewolf all of his life and is at least fifty years old means he has enough experience to maintain control over his lycanthropy under most circumstances. As a werecreature, Deucalion is also vulnerable to the lunar eclipse, as evidenced in the episode Lunar Ellipse, when the fifteen minute period where the moon was in the Earth's umbral shadow caused him to lose his powers for the duration, making him as weak as a normal human and preventing him from using his strength, accelerated healing, and shapeshifting abilities in addition to his other powers. However, as soon as the eclipse was over, his powers returned. Equipment *'Sunglasses' *'Cane': A white, foldable cane for blind people which has a red tip and a removable cap on the end that conceals a razor-sharp, diamond-shaped blade inside. Etymology *'Deucalion': According to folk etymology, the name "Deucalion" comes from the Greek δεύκος (deukos), a variant of γλεύκος (gleucos), meaning "sweet new wine," "must," or "sweetness," and aλιεύς (haliéus), meaning "sailor, seaman, fisher." In Greek mythology, Deucalion was the son of the Titan Prometheus, the primordial god of forethought, the creator of mankind, and humanity's greatest benefactor after he stole fire from Mount Olympus and gifted it to mankind. His mother was believed to either be Clymene, Hesione, or Pronoia. Deucalion is closely associated with the Flood myth, in which Zeus was so angered by the hubris of the Pelasgians, specifically Lycaon (who, in Teen Wolf, is thought to be the progenitor of the Werewolf species), the king of Arcadia who sacrificed one of his sons to Zeus. Zeus was so appalled by Lycaon's actions that he unleashed a deluge that put an end to the Bronze Age and washed away the life from earth. Deucalion was saved by the flood, along with his wife, Pyrrha, by his father Prometheus, whose gift of forethought allowed him to warn them in time for Deucalion to build a chest that ultimately helped them survive. This makes Deucalion the Greek equivalent to the character Noah from the Bible. Trivia * Deucalion was the first known Werewolf to discover the "ability" to take another creature's power/spark. * In The Overlooked, when Deucalion was on the roof with Melissa, an error can be seen, as Gideon Emery was not wearing the contact lenses used to make his eyes look blinded and injured, and when the lightning struck nearby, the flash illuminated his face and showed his natural eyes behind the sunglasses he was wearing. * It is unknown how Deucalion was able to fake being blind again to trick Theo Raeken and the Chimera Pack. It is possible that he has such control over his body that he was able to temporarily shapeshift his eyes back to their blinded appearance, or he could have mildly injured his eyes and prevented himself from healing them in a similar way to what Peter Hale did in Season 1 with his burns from the Hale House Fire. * Because Satomi Ito is dead and Garrett Douglas became a Ghost Rider, Deucalion is the oldest known Alpha Werewolf in the world. * he is the most powerful Alpha in all teen wolf universe * he is also the secont most powerful werewolf in all teen wolf .the first being the beast of gevoden Gallery 3x06_Motel_California_Deucalion_kills_Melissa.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_14_The_Sword_and_the_Spirit_Deucalion_captured_by_chimera_pack.png 3x12_Deucalion_alpha_shift.jpeg 5x20_Deucalion_not_blind.png 3x12_Deucalion_demon_wolf_form.jpg 3x04_Kali_Derek_and_Deucalion.jpg Deucalion_5.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_19_The_Beast_of_Beacon_Hills_Deucalion.jpg Deucalion_demon_wolf.jpg Deucalion_5b.png Deucalion.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Deucalion_and_Hayden.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_19_The_Beast_of_Beacon_Hills_Deucalion_breaks_Theo's_arm.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_19_The_Beast_of_Beacon_Hills_Deucalion_taking_out_tube.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_19_The_Beast_of_Beacon_Hills_Deucalion_taking_Theo's_pain.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_20_Apotheosis_Theo_shocks_Deucalion.png Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alphas Category:Werewolves Category:Alpha Pack Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:McCall Pack Allies Category:Shapeshifters Category:Alive Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased Characters